


Take Off Your Mask

by Lizardlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gill Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you get so tired of his endless strutting and posturing.  Sometimes you can’t take his grand theatrics any more, and you have to rip all of that garish flash off of him, strip him of every ring and buckle and ounce of fabric, and remind him of just who he is under all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Your Mask

Sometimes you get so tired of his endless strutting and posturing.  Sometimes you can’t take his grand theatrics any more, and you have to rip all of that garish flash off of him, strip him of every ring and buckle and ounce of fabric, and remind him of just who he is under all of that.

The sea prince squirms in your lap, arching and gasping as your tongue traces a familiar path over exposed skin and membrane while you work two fingers in and out of his hungry nook.  Oh, you love him like this- oh gods and demons fuck do you ever- when he’s splayed open and wanton for everything you can give to him.  He whines through his nose as you swipe another lick over his opposite gill, and you have to press a hand to his chest to hold him still.

You can’t see his face like this, with his back turned to you, but that makes you have to read more deeply into every sound and movement.  At this point, you can play him like an instrument, pulling and pushing and lovingly caressing without a second thought to get that beautiful, brilliant song rising out of him.  Plus his ass just feels great, can’t forget that.  You suck thoughtfully at one corner of skin where it parts to reveal the delicate aquatic organs, and he moans high and loud.

“Aaah-hnnfffuck! Fuck, Kar, _please_!”  Mother of Gl’bgolyb, he’s begging now.  The hot pulse of pure lust that sends through you makes your nook clench and your bulge flick and curl in eager anticipation.  He’s ruining you like this, just as much as you are him, but you can hold out just little bit longer.  Just a bit.

You move the hand on his chest to curl it around one crooked zigzag horn and yank- not rough but firm- pulling his head back and putting a fin close enough to whisper to.  You can’t resist the temptation it offers; your mouth closes over the thin webbing, and you suck gingerly upward till you hit a cartilage tine to nibble.  He writhes.

“Please what?” you growl around the point.  He takes a shuddering breath.

“ _Fuck_ me.  God Kar, I need you, just pail me already, I’m fuckin’ dyin’!”  It’s your turn to groan, right into his aural ducts, and your hips twitch when he rolls his ass into your groin.  He’s got to know what he’s doing to you, that he’s ripping apart your restraint just as completely as you have his.  There’s no way he’s doing this on accident, it’s just as much a carefully played game as yours is.

“Mmm yes, okay.  Since you asked so nicely.”  The bravado is faked, and you both know it; you can barely keep your voice steady.  You can’t deny him or yourself any longer.  You slip your fingers partway out of the tight space between his thighs, spread his wet folds open for your seeking bulge and start to work your your way in.  

He’s hissing soft and hungry- _Yesyesyesyesyes-aahh!_ \- and his hands, resting on your knees, grip till his claws are drawing tiny pinpricks of your blood.  He’s so soft and wet, and it always feels like coming home when you’re finally seated fully inside of him, no matter how many times you do it, and this time is no different.  He doesn’t give you a chance to slow down or gather yourself when you’ve been working him like this, and that’s fine, that’s exactly what you want anyway.  

As soon as your bulge finds its way under his seed flap he’s rocking hard and fast into your lap and making the most desperate sounds.  Your fist tightens around his horn, and the other hand is around his bulge now, working him quickly until he’s babbling profanities between begging for release.  He’s so beautiful like this, coming undone just for you.  You can take him apart slow or you can tear him down fast, but it doesn’t matter how, because he only drops his pretentious act of superiority in moments like these.  For a few hours a night he’s not a royal blooded creature of poise and privilege, he’s just Eridan, and he’s all yours: a perfect, broken heap.

“Oh god, yes lowe- don’t stop, don’t stop, yes” he’s still spilling out those pleading words, and you drink in every syllable, unashamed of the powerful way they make you feel.  This will all be over fast, but you know he’s going to break before you do, you know how close he is by now.  Each time he presses back into you, your curl your bulge inside of him, twist and flick in a ceaseless pattern that drives him wild until he’s a sobbing mess.

You can tell he’s about to come before he can even say, “Pail, I need the- fuck, get it, get it!”  He goes tense and shivery all over as muscles lock down one section at time, till he’s clenching and rippling around you.  Your lap and hand go slick and cold as he starts to really drip, then the first heavy pulse slides through your fingers and down his bulge and he spills deep purple into the bucket that you’ve already got between your legs.  His back arches- a gorgeous bow curve that would make any arterrorist pine to render- and he tries to keep a rhythm going through the heady tide that must be overtaking his pan, but he stutters and stops then starts again in jolts.

He so lovely like this, you can’t stand it.

“Fucking hell, Eridan,” you snarl roughly as you jerk your hips up to meet his thrust, “do you know what you do to me?  Do have any idea how gorgeous you are like this?  Shit, I can’t- I can’t- oh fuuuck!”  His nook clenches down on you tight, and you’re lost, you’re so wrapped up in him in every sense of the word, and you can’t unwind, not that you would even if you could.  You sink your teeth into his shoulder as the orgasm hits its peak.  It slams into you without mercy or pause until your thoughts are drowning in a tide of _want you, need you, love you_ , all for him, because of him.

And through it, he’s purring and moaning, still moving and stretching it all out.  He murmurs to you as you come sliding down the other side of ecstasy, coaxing you on, “Yes, Kar, that’s so good, yes yes yes, lowe, yes.”  You sigh as all the weight of your body seems to settle into your limbs, making you feel floaty while your arms go heavy and limp, and you release the horn you’ve been holding captive to wrap your arms around him and pull his back to your chest.  The bite mark on his shoulder is going to form a bruise by the morning, you can already tell.  You give it an apologetic lick, trying to soothe the savaged skin.

Once your retracting bulge slides free of him, Eridan scoots off the mess of your lap and cuddles next to you where he can hug you back.  You love this after feeling almost as much as the sex itself for the way you both can relax and just be content with existing for a while.  He starts fiddling with stray hairs that are hanging in your face, and you rumble happily in response.

“I meant it, you know,” you tell him softly.  He blinks and hums questioningly so you clarify.  “You’re gorgeous like this.  When you aren’t hiding behind all that crap, I can see the real you.”

He huffs then goes silent for a moment.  “Yeah?” he finally says, “Well I like seeing you like this too.”

“Like what?” you ask.  He smiles faintly and rests his fidgeting hand against your cheek.

“Happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Considered to be technically part of [Happy Accidents](http://archiveofourown.org/works/724063/chapters/1343292), but works fine as a stand-alone.


End file.
